carmillafandomcom-20200213-history
Just In Case
"Just In Case" is the thirty-third episode of Carmilla's second season. It aired on September 22nd, 2015. Logline Theo returns with an interesting proposition to doublecross the Baron. Can they trust him? Synopsis The group, bar Laura and J.P., are looking through the files in search of anything that can help them come up with a plan to win. J.P., due to a lack of food, is chained up for both his safety and that of the others, while Laura is busy appealing to the students on campus, but Vordenberg preempts her attempts to do so by seizing control of the intercom. Vordenberg states he will capture Laura and her friends, but is interrupted as Theo is heard attempting to reason with Vordenberg, with the sound of growling in the background. Vordenberg refuses to leave his current position and demands a gun, shutting the intercom off immediately afterwards. Running out of time, the group realizes that they need to come up with a plan. Kirsch suggests the group pull a "Butch and Sundance" and fight their way out, and Perry suggests the group make an alliance with the Corvae Corporation. Danny overrules the first solution by pointing out that Kirsch's idea would end with them being killed and Laura overrules the latter suggestion by pointing out that forming an alliance with the group that they have been fighting all semester would be a bad idea. They can’t find a way to stop Vordenberg through conventional means, specifically because the power granted to him by the Silas Charter renders him immune to standard methods of incapacitation and elimination. Perry points out that there is a note on the Chair's current holder getting their power form the Charter. They theorize that if they could find the original Charter and destroy it, Vordenberg would once more become a normal human and become vulnerable to conventional fighting. A video call from Theo and Mel pops up, with the group listening to them. The duo admit they called to ask for help, stating they have broken ties with Vordenberg and refuse to have him lead them. Theo admits that he thought things would get better under Vordenberg, but his recent actions have made him decide otherwise, while Mel refuses to let a sorority be led by a man, and thus they propose an alliance. The forces provided by the Zeta’s and Summers alone are not enough to take on the angry villagers Vordenberg recruited and win, but the students they locked away in the catacombs number in the hundreds, which would be enough to give them the edge over him. Theo and Mel both admit that the students in question won't listen to either of them, but they do trust Danny and will follow her lead. They propose a plan in the manner of sneaking Danny across campus, giving her control of the imprisoned students, and then rallying their own factions to take the school back from Vordenberg. Danny is skeptical, believing that the plan could be a trap. Theo and Mel say they are at risk of discovery, and state that this is their last remaining option to defeat Vordenberg. Later, after thinking it over, Danny still isn’t sure if she trusts them, but they don’t have a better plan. Reluctantly, the group agrees to the alliance. Laura suggests that she go with Danny in case the alliance is a a trap, but she refuses her offer of assistance. Laura admits her fears of losing Danny, with the latter iterating that Laura's afraid that Carmilla is ultimately right in her belief that the world is meaningless. Danny rallies Laura's spirits and states that the world is worth fighting for, as long as you have the right cause and the right person to fight for. Kirsch announces that the plan is about to be enacted, ending the episode. Cast *Elise Bauman as Laura Hollis *Sharon Belle as Danny Lawrence *Kaitlyn Alexander as S. LaFontaine *Annie Briggs as Lola Perry *Matt O'Connor as Wilson Kirsch *Aaron Chartrand as J.P. Armitage *Ian D. Clark as Baron Vordenberg (Voice Only) *Nicole Stamp as Melanippe Callis (Video Call Only) *Shannon Kook as Theo Straka ''(Video Call Only) '' Cultural References Quotes Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes